By The Sea
by WhisperedWays
Summary: Roxas realises he's only ever been looked at as a kid by Axel. He wants to be noticed by his crush. Maybe the countdown to his 18th birthday will reveal something. Mainly Axel and Roxas, contains other Kingdom Hearts characters.
1. Chapter 1

If I've learned anything in my years at high school and college alike, it would have to be how to deal with certain people. Like him! Zoom in, to the right. No, the other right! There he is. The redhead. Now, don't get me wrong, he is most _definitely_ attractive. The problem I have is that whenever I'm in a compromising situation with him it ends badly, scratch that, _extremely_ badly. Like now. Look, I'll start from the beginning.

 **21 DAYS EARLIER**

Everyone was home for the summer meaning a reunion. I had stormed out of my house after a heated conversation about my sexuality with my brothers, Demyx and Sora. Why should they need to know about my sexuality? Neither of them can talk… I've seen Sora locking lips with Riku behind the bike sheds, not to mention the sounds that have come from Demyx's room when Zexion's around.

Just between you and me, I think I'm bi. Maybe I'm gay. No one knows except from my best friend, Xion. What's weird about this situation though, is that I've always had a bit of a crush on her brother. Her _older brother_. Axel – the redhead. Now, Axel was always around since he's Demyx's best friend. Oh, the joy. The countless trips the nine of us (including Kairi and Namine, Xion's cousins) have had down to the beach where I've gotten to see those abs glistening in water. No one knows about my secret crush on Axel – but he hasn't noticed me either. At least not in _that_ way. I've always been the 'kid' brother. From today, however, it is exactly 22 days until my 18th birthday. Axel's 20 so he's never glanced at me twice, which is excruciatingly painful.

I walked to the end of the pier which observed the island we all used to play on as kids and sat down, my head in my hands. A hand quickly found its way to my shoulder, making me jump "Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you…" that voice… This was torture.

"Demyx is at home," was my instant reply.

"Well how d'you know I was looking for him?" Axel questioned.

"Well why else would you be talking to me?"

"Jeeze! Just trying to be friendly, Rox. No harm done. What's wrong?"

"Maybe I'm just sick and tired of being invisible!" I shouted, storming off.


	2. Chapter 2

**20 DAYS EARLIER**

. . Why did I blow off at Axel?! When I finally got home yesterday I found Demyx locked in his room with Zexion as well as Axel… Interesting. Demyx never locked his door unless he was plotting something… Or doing something with Zexion and they cannot be doing anything with Axel there.

Now all of… that finally clicked together as Demyx walked through my bedroom door at SIX IN THE MORNING telling me to "pack a bag. We're going to the beach house at Destiny Island," before leaving my room from the death glare being shot towards him. I fell back asleep and eventually awoke at ten.

I dragged myself out of bed towards my wardrobe where I proceeded to grab a few jackets and jumpers to fling onto my bed. The same process happened with my underwear, shirts, bottoms, shoes and just about anything else I'd need. Sora came into my room half an hour later with my suitcase which was originally in the attic. I packed everything including my 3DS with all my games as well as the charger. At least I've got something to do when I'm bored now. Half an hour after packing I jumped into the shower so I could get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt. I also had my black and white checkered vans to match my wristband. I walked downstairs lugging my suitcase towards the kitchen. I need food. I walked past Sora, Demyx, Axel and Xion to the cupboard that holds the cereal. They were dead silent. I poured my cereal along with the milk with a frown on my face and turned around saying "What?"

"Only you and Axel would wear jeans to the beach!" Xion pointed out raising her eyebrow at me.

I think my mouth dropped. Axel was there wearing black skinny jeans – just like mine – but with a black t-shirt and black converses. The colours were overwhelming.

"Everyone else is wearing shorts or a dress," Sora pointed out.

I closed my mouth before saying "Shut up," and walked swiftly away to the living room. It was 20 minutes before Zexion arrived, half an hour before Kairi and Namine came and an hour before Riku finally arrived.

"Guys, we've talked and we've sorted out the sleeping arrangements," Xion spoke up "Demyx and Zexion get their own room, respectfully, just like Sora and Riku. Me, Namine and Kairi have the bigger room while Rox and Axel have a room together," I choked. I swear I chocked on my own spit "What?!"

"Relax, Rox, I don't bite," Axel grinned at me. He's probably getting off on my fear.

"Two of us need to take the speedboat so we have it in case," Demyx said.

"Me and Roxas will," Axel replied.

Demyx and Xion's eyebrows raised as my mouth once again dropped.

"What? Why can't you go on your own?" my voice seemed higher than usual.

"Demyx said that two of us should go. And I'm just being polite," Axel smiled.

We left soon after with everyone else boarding the ferry to Destiny Island (it's easier than trying to get there with nine of us on the speedboat with our suitcases) while me and Axel found our way to the speedboat.

"Why do you hate me, Roxas?" Axel looked kinda sad, it wasn't pleasing to look at "I mean it's not like I'm a horrible person to you,"

"I'm just your best friends 'kid' brother. That's all I've ever been to you. A kid. You used to pick on me,"

"Correction. I used to tease you. Anyway that's when we were kids. Neither of us are kids anymore. You're going to be 18 soon and I've just turned 20,"

The conversation went dead and soon after we docked the speedboat to meet up with the others.

We spent the rest of the day putting away food we bought, making up the beds, bickering, getting the gas and electricity working and finally watching TV. I have a feeling it's going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

**19 DAYS EARLIER**

I awoke at the crack of dawn to noise from the kitchen. And by that I mean I was RUDELY awoken at eight in the morning to arguments from the kitchen. I sat up looking towards Axel's own double bed which was empty and surprisingly neat. I proceeded to get out of my cocoon of warmth and followed the dreadful noises. Walking through the archway I found Kairi, Sora, Demyx and Axel arguing over the plans for the day.

"…But bonfires are great!" Axel pleaded

"We can do that on the last night or something, Axel!" Kairi tried to get her point across

"But…Fire!"

"Why can't we just spend the day at the beach?" Sora whined

"Exactly, Sora!" now it was Demyx's turn "Look, Axel, Kairi's right. Bonfire on the last night! Today, let's go to the beach like Sora said," everyone finally agreed on the beach.

So there we were, two hours later, at the beach. The girls in their respective bikinis while we were in our swim shorts. I had been forced to come and forced to wear said swim shorts. They were black. Obviously. Axel's on the other hand, were as red as his hair. Flamboyant much?

I had also been forced to make and pack a picnic so we wouldn't have to keep going back and forth from the house since I was the best cook out of everyone here. I had learned from a young age how to cook and I've been cooking for everyone since. Typical.

Axel had distanced himself from me slightly after what I said yesterday on the boat but he didn't seem happy about it. From the corner of my eye I kept seeing him looking at me, worriedly. Everyone was down in the water playing a game apart from me, Namine, Zexion and Axel. Axel was sitting on a blanket on the sand looking like he was thinking. Namine was drawing on the pier, Zexion was reading near Axel and I was looking out to the horizon from the end of the pier. Axel stood up, walked over to the pier and dropped down next to me.

"I'm going over to Zexion," Namine said as she stood and walked away

"Having fun?" Axel asked

"Yeah, it's alright. You?"

"It's alright. I was thinking," his voice was soft "I feel lost though…"

"Why?" I stared into his eyes

"Because you've started acting differently, Roxas,"

"Sorry. I haven't been myself lately. I don't know what it is," I felt so guilty "Hey, I want to show you something," I grabbed Axel's hand, somehow hauling him up and dragged him to the 'secret place' that only some of us knew about. We crawled through the miniscule tunnel with ivy plants growing around in spirals. Finally, we were able to stand up.

"Woah…" Axel breathed out "This place is amazing!"

"Some of us used to come here as kids. When we were really young," I pointed to a chalk drawing "Me and Sora drew this together. It's like a statement saying that we would never grow apart and never turn our backs on each other,"

"That's… Really nice, Roxas,"

"Heh, thanks," I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck

"Roxas, I'd like to hang out with you sometime," he grabbed my wrist as I looked up to him. He let go immediately "As friends!"

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled but a little part inside me sank.

We finally left the 'secret place' and re-joined the others for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**18 DAYS EARLIER**

Today we're having a movie day. Most of us were sunburned from the beach so we had decided to retreat from the sun. Luckily, Sora and Kairi bought countless movies with them.

I finally left the bedroom I was sharing with Axel (who was absent) at noon. I flopped onto the huge corner couch we had in the main living area of the house to see what everyone had decided on watching. It was 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

"Why on Earth are we watching this?" I asked

"Sora insisted," Riku said, yawning

"Hey! It's a good movie!" Sora countered

"We're watching horrors later then," I said

"I didn't know you liked horrors," Axel seemed surprised

"Who doesn't?" I laughed

"Oh yeah! We have to watch everything!" Axel shouted "Let's use the TV in the bedroom, Rox!" Axel grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the room.

We sat on our own beds while watching all types of horrors all day. I finally emerged at some point to find it dark outside. Once I asked the others I realised it was eleven at night and that everyone else was going to go to bed early. I grabbed two bottles of water for me and Axel before returning to the bedroom. I walked in to find Axel asleep on his bed so I turned the TV off, left the bottle on his nightstand and went to bed myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**17 DAYS EARLIER**

"You fell asleep last night," I yawned as I sat up in bed

"I know. Sorry," Axel frowned "I haven't been getting much sleep before getting here," Axel looked downwards before locking eyes with me.

 **20 minutes later**

"Guys why are you still in here?" Riku walked through the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks "What are you doing?"

Me and Axel were involved in a now 20 minute long eye staring contest while being dead silent.

"Morning, Riku,"

"Morning," mumbled Axel

"And I ask again, what are you doing?" Riku shifted uncomfortably

"Eye contest. Roxas doesn't believe how persistent I can be,"

"Want to get us some food, Riku?"

"Fine but you owe me," Riku stated retreating out of the room

2 minutes later "YES! ROXAS, I TOLD YOU SO!" was all that echoed throughout the house. "You owe me something now, Roxas,"

"Ha! Like what?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it but for now let's find everyone else," Axel said as he uncrossed his legs and got off the bed. Roxas followed suit out of the room, through the hallway and down to the patio doors that overlooked the garden and pool.

"Hey, Riku where's our food?" I asked

"Since I heard your 'game' had finished I figured you could make food yourselves," Riku smiled sheepishly

"Guys you should join us!" Xion interrupted

"Sure, after food,"

After four slices of toast each, me and Axel changed into our swim shorts and joined the others.

"Where's Demyx and Zexion?" I asked, my brother never disappeared

"They went for a walk," Namine said softly "Apparently," she giggled before carrying on drawing.

"At least there will be no one to cannon ball next to me," I exhaled, slipping into the pool swiftly

"Or so you think!" Axel cried before – you guessed it – cannon balling right next to me.

He dragged me under the water with him. I reached the surface coughing "You idiot!" I couldn't help but laugh afterwards.

 **Ten pm**

"They're beautiful," Kairi stated

"I want to travel among them some day," Sora replied

"I'll come with you," Riku added

All nine of us were lying on the grass in the garden watching the stars. We were all still in our swim outfits and I had the luck to have my head against Axel's slim stomach. I can't remember how I ended up there but there I was. He kept sucking his stomach in and blowing it back out, teasing me. I laughed, punching him on the arm. He laughed smoothly, the notes wrapping around me, squeezing.

"Xion, it looks like they're getting close," Demyx whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**16 DAYS EARLIER**

Today was the last full day we had planned to stay at the beach house. Since tonight's the last night, Axel was making a bonfire. Personally, I don't see why Demyx, Zexion and Xion were worried. It was two pm and Demyx had dragged me along with him to buy the alcohol. We had taken the speedboat back to Twilight Town (Destiny Island was opposite) in order to find a shop. Demyx hadn't said anything in a while and I was beginning to become uncomfortable. Finally he spoke up: "What's going on with you and Axel?"

"What do you mean? He wanted to hang out. We hung out. We're friends,"

"Why were you laying on his stomach last night?" Demyx raised one eyebrow

"I don't know… It just happened," I had begun to turn beet red

"Interesting… What about when we were at the beach?"

"Nothing happened at the beach,"

"You and Axel disappeared for ages!"

"I was showing him the 'secret place',"

"What's the 'secret place'?"

"It's a place me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion and Namine used to go as kids,"

"How did I not know about this?!" Demyx threw his hands up for emphasis "So, you and Axel are friends?"

"Yeah. Friends,"

"Good friends? Slightly more than friends?"

"Demyx! We're just friends!" I hid my face with my hands. Was it getting hot in here?

We left the store to get back to the island.

"Okay, so when I thought you mad for being worried about Axel… I was wrong," I grimaced watching the clear pyromaniac dance (if you could call it dancing) around the bonfire he had somehow expertly made.

"Axel's always like this. He nearly burnt the house down when we were kids," Xion stated

"WHAT?" everyone bar Sora and Riku who were sucking face in the corner cried. Demyx even stopped playing his guitar. Zexion stopped reading.

"How did I not know this?! He's my best friend!" Demyx was panicking "What else hasn't he told me?" Demyx sneered at Axel "Xion, spill the secrets!"

Xion giggled "There's none to spill. Axel's a pretty open book,"

"I'll say," Kairi and Namine said in unison

"What do you mean by that?" my eyes narrowed at the equivalent of me and Sora

"Nothing," the unison was there again.

By midnight everyone was happy to say the least. Enough drink for one night, I think. Kairi, Namine and Xion were asleep, against one another on the living room couch, Sora and Riku had retreated to their bedroom for 'fun' a long time ago and Demyx and Zexion had just returned from a walk, announcing that they too, were retreating to bed. Me and Axel were the only ones left now. Axel had finally calmed down slightly, along with the fire and walked over to me.

"Roxy… You okay?" Axel's words had gained a lisp but his eyes were genuine

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking,"

"About?"

I frowned "Don't think I'm weird but it's just I think I'm… Gay… But I don't know if I am or if I'm not…" Axel seemed unfazed by my announcement so I carried on "I've kissed girls. Well, a girl. I kissed Namine a couple years ago but it just didn't seem right. I've never kissed a guy so I don't know if it's me being dramatic," I babbled wanting to get this over and done with

"Well, shit!" Axel's loudness made me jump "I happen to be a brilliant kisser, if I do say so myself! Right, stand up!" Axel gripped my shoulders, raising me "I'm fine with this, Rox, because I'm gay and because I'm helping out a friend in need. Now," Axel smacked his lips "Kiss me,"

I found myself crashing against Axel's lips, one hand going to his flamboyant hair. Axel's hands were ghosting around my hips and back. I don't know how long we were there for but eventually Axel broke away as I whimpered "Now, Roxas, if you're hard, you're gay and if not then you're stupid. I mean straight," Axel reached out and felt my pulsing member through my shorts. A cheshire cat smile grew across his face before he whispered "Gay,"


	7. Chapter 7

**15 DAYS EARLIER**

It was noon and everyone was busy packing their suitcases.

"Hey, Axel, I don't know if you remember but thanks for last night," I spoke up

"I remember and it's okay, Rox. That's what friends are for," Axel smiled.

After the kiss I had been shocked. I never exactly saw myself as gay, it was just something I had only thought about. There was a burning deep down in my stomach which I couldn't identify.

Sora and Riku decided to take the speedboat this time. When we got back to Twilight Town after a short ferry ride we went our separate ways. Me, Sora and Demyx walked the short distance to our home. Walking through the front door Demyx shouted "Hey, mom we're home!"

"Oh, hi guys! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was great. Mom, can Riku stay tonight?" Sora was pushing his luck

"Sure, it's nice how good friends you and Riku are. Zexion's welcome to stay too, Demyx. I know how difficult it can be spending time away from the one you love,"

"Err… Thanks mom, I'll ask him later,"

Me and Demyx followed Sora to his room after leaving our suitcases in our own rooms.

"Sora, why doesn't mom know?" I asked

"Err… Well, I'm kinda scared. I mean Demyx is gay, I'm gay and no one knows your preference, Rox. I'm scared mom will be angry that all of her sons are gay," Sora looked at the floor, a look of pure guilt on his face

"It's fine, Sora. She'll find out in her own time," Demyx comforted Sora by putting an arm round his shoulders and squeezing tightly "Now I'm going to call Zexion!"


	8. Chapter 8

**14 DAYS EARLIER**

 _Bzzzzz… Bzzzzz…_

"Shut up," I mumbled pushing my pillow down over my head. I'm not ready to wake up. The ringing of my phone stopped. Please…

 _Bzzzz… Bzzzzz…_

"Ergh! What?!" I must have sounded angry when I answered my phone because the person at the other end seemed shocked at the answer

"Um, sorry did I wake you up?" it was Axel and he sounded guilty

"Yeah but don't worry, it's fine. What's up?"

"Well I know this quiet little ice cream shop which sells the best flavour. I was wondering if you wanted to come,"

"Sure, at the tram common. Wait, what's the time?" I glanced at the screen on my phone. It was 11am "Oh I can meet you in an hour, if you want?"

"Sure! See you then, Rox," just like that my conversation with Axel was over.

Looks like I should get in the shower. After washing and brushing my teeth I got dressed into dark grey jeans matched with a light blue t-shirt and a black beanie. I was also wearing my black converses. I didn't bother trying to set my hair since it would be covered by my faithful beanie. I left the house in relatively high spirits – which was a change for me.

I arrived at the tram common 20 minutes later. Looking around I saw the redhead. His wild hair had somehow been scraped back into a ponytail. Sure there was still bits sticking up, but it looked nice. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark green t-shirt and dark green converses. He had quite a few black wrist bands and even a spare hair band.

"Hey Axel,"

"Hey, blondie, nice hat,"

"Thanks,"

"Is it because of your sex hair?" I was wounded. Verbally wounded. How dare he.

"Hey! I do not have sex hair!" I pouted and Axel just laughed. He led me to the ice cream shop and ordered two sea salt ice creams.

"Before you protest about not getting to choose your own flavour, you need to try sea salt. I also happen to know where we can sit,"

"Oh really now?" I was surprised. He had everything planned. I followed him to the abandoned clock tower and all the way to the top. We were sat looking down on station heights as well as the rest of Twilight Town.

"So, eat your ice cream!"

I removed the wrapper and started to lick the ice cream before biting into it "It's salty… Yet sweet… I like it!" I smiled looking over at Axel.

After a while the sun had started setting, showing off the red rays. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red," Axel spoke up

"Huh?"

"You see, light is made up of all different colours and out of those colours red is the one that travels the farthest,"

"Like I asked!" I laughed and lightly shoved Axel over "I've got to go soon," my voice became more serious.

"How about tomorrow you stay at mine? We can watch more movies!" Axel seemed excited about this so I didn't want to burst his bubble.

"Sure, I'll come around at two, I smiled, hoisting myself up "Bye, Axel,"

"See you later, Roxas,"


	9. Chapter 9

**13 DAYS EARLIER**

This morning I woke up to Demyx bounding into my bedroom and just collapsing right over me "I didn't know you were staying at Axel's!"

"We're gonna watch movies," I mumbled "Now go away,"

"I'm not going away until you wake up! It's noon sleepy-head!"

My eyes shot open as I sat up "what? No you're lying, it can't be," I looked at my phone and true to Demyx's word, it was noon, "Crap I need to get ready!" I managed to throw Demyx as well as my covers off of me and stumbled to my wardrobe.

My room was kinda small but it was big enough for what I had. Opposite my door (which was in a corner) was my single bed with my white and black checkered duvet. I had a nightstand next to it and a computer desk next to that. On my computer desk was my computer and writing equipment. My bookcase was situated right in the corner next to my computer desk and opposite my wardrobe. All of this furniture was squashed and squished together. But it was nice. It was homely.

"Roxas, instead of messing me around all summer shouldn't you get a job?" Demyx narrowed his eyes at me as a turned around slowly,

"Dem, I _do_ have a job,"

"You do? Then why are you never there?"

"Simple. They gave me the summer off,"

"The... The _whole_ summer?"

"It's this organisation that goes round to schools teaching them about the body like the heart,"

"You work with kids? In schools?" Demyx's mouth dropped wide open "But you _hate_ kids! And schools!"

"I never said I hated either, Dem and I happen to enjoy biology. You know teaching them about the heart and that,"

"Well that's not fair!"

I laughed, pulling clothes out of my wardrobe, "have fun at work today!"

After my morning routine I walked into the living room to see Sora with his head on Riku's legs "oh hey guys,"

"Hey," Riku diverted his eyes from the TV and then back.

"Morning," Sora sat up "how come you're spending so much time with Axel, Roxas?"

"I dunno. I like him. He's a good friend,"

"Oh okay..." I frowned as Sora looked back towards the TV.

"I'm going to the shop. Do you guys want anything?"

"Get us a drink each and some chocolate. Whatever's fine," Sora walked over to the table, picked up his wallet and proceeded to give me some munny, "Thanks Roxas,"

"No problem,"

I left the house with my wallet and keys with a similar outfit to the day before. A 'Twenty One Pilots' shirt, dark grey jeans and black converses. Today however, I had actually bothered to do my hair instead of procrastinating the chore. It was the same as usual - messy towards one side.

After returning from the shop I got a text from Axel telling me he was coming to pick me up. I didn't know he drove let alone had a car. I grabbed a bag, throwing clothes, movies and food I bought into the bag. Ten minutes later I heard the rumble of an engine turn into the drive. I looked out of the living room window to see Axel. On a _bike_. I opened the front door.

"You ride a bike..."

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Axel smiled giving me a spare helmet to wear. I put my bag on my shoulders before taking the helmet uneasily. I think Axel could see the uncertainty on my face as he said "Don't worry. I do have a license. I can drive," I closed my eyes before saying "okay, let's go then,"

Ten minutes later we arrived at Axel's house. Walking through the front door I had previously walked through so many times I saw Xion sitting in her living room with Kairi and Namine. The three look-a-likes looked over at me "oh, Roxas. What're you doing here?" Xion looked puzzled as if Axel hadn't told her.

"Me and Roxas are going to watch movies today," Axel answered for me as I smiled.

"Oh, well have fun!" Xion beamed at me as Kairi and Namine waved.

Me and Axel walked up the staircase to the first floor and then up another staircase to what appeared to be the attic. The walls were pure white while the floor was black carpet. There was a double bed at the back wall right in the middle with two nightstands either side with a table lamp on. There was a wardrobe on the left while a set of drawers was on the right that held host to a TV. The bookcase next to the wardrobe had many movies and books alike.

"Your bedroom is huge…"

Axel laughed "Only because I agreed to sleep in the attic,"

For the remainder of that evening me and Axel watched more horror movies and talked.


	10. Chapter 10

**12 DAYS EARLIER**

"You're over exaggerating!"

"No I'm not! You're not listening to what I'm trying to say!"

"Maybe because I know what's right!"

"Oh yeah and I'm completely wrong!"

"I never said you were completely wrong, I'm just saying you were kind of wrong!"

"Forget it! I'm leaving!" I grabbed my bag, walking down both sets of stairs and slammed the front door.

It took me 20 minutes to get home and when I did I slammed the front door, the fridge and then my bedroom door. I walked over to my bed and punched my pillow. There was a knock at my door.

"What?!"

Sora walked into my room and sat on my computer chair. He looked uneasy.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Sora's face fell and silence went over the room.

"Look, Sora, I'm sorry. I had a fight with Axel. Well a disagreement. But it's pissed me off,"

"Roxas I'm sure Axel feels exactly the same," with that Sora stood up and left my room.

Half an hour later and I was still in my room. Demyx shot through my door and slapped me on the forehead "Why are you so _persistent?!_ "

"Huh?"

"Your argument with Axel! He didn't tell me what it was about but he told me you had one! So come on, tell me,"

"I don't want to talk about it Demyx," I walked over to my door and opened it "Leave,"

And so, Demyx left me alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 DAYS EARLIER**

I woke up at seven having to run to the toilet. I was sick.

"Roxas!" Sora ran in "Oh! Come into the living room, I'll get you a blanket and a bowl,"

I walked into my living room and face planted the couch. I rested my head against the pillow after retrieving the TV remote from the side table. Sora came in with a blanket and a bowl, true to his word. He left again and came back, this time, with a glass of water. I was sick into the bowl.

"You need to eat, Rox,"

"Nah. I've lost my appetite. Completely,"

"No. You need to eat. I'll make you some toast,"

For the rest of the day I continued to throw up into the bowl and Sora continued to empty it – all while watching TV of course.

At around three there was a knock at the door and Sora went to open it. It was Kairi and she was crying her eyes out. I sat up.

"Sor-Sora. I did-didn't know where else t-to go," she hugged Sora, I honestly thought she was going to break his back

"Kairi come and sit down," I croaked.

She walked over to the couch opposite and buried her head in her hands.

"I messed up!"

"Kai, what do you mean?" Sora sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder

"You know how me and Seifer broke up a while ago? Well… oh, god!" she cried more

"Kairi you can tell us anything," Sora reassured her

"I skipped a period!"

The room fell silent and our faces went completely blank. She cried more "Oh god, oh god, oh god! What do I do?!"

"Kairi what does this mean? What's so bad about that?" Sora himself was panicking

"I think I'm pregnant! That's what skipping can sometimes mean!"

"At least you're 18," I said

"Roxas!" Sora gasped

"Sorry. But it's true. And I happen to know that Seifer still misses you,"

"What?"

"I know you still like him, Kairi. It's obvious. He still loves you. You need to tell him and talk to him. Seifer may be himself but he won't let you bring up his child without him,"


	12. Chapter 12

**10 DAYS EARLIER**

I was woken by Sora explaining to me how he and Riku were going to try to get Kairi and Seifer back together. I felt much better today but I still felt excruciatingly horrible. Sora had left about half an hour ago and I finally decided to get out of bed. It was nine in the morning so I didn't sleep in too late today. I checked my phone to find I had three missed calls and eight texts from Axel. Now I was at a crossroads. Is there any point trying to rebuild the shattered friendship? I decided to ignore the texts due to the sheer fact that I simply didn't want to talk to him. I won't lie, of course I miss him – I've spent so much time with him lately – but I'm just not in the mood.

Still feeling groggy I walked downstairs into my kitchen to make myself some breakfast. A note was left on the kitchen side alongside a plate of pancakes saying: ' _Sora told me you were sick yesterday. I have work again today but here are some pancakes, love mom_.'

Thanks, mom. I quickly ate the pancakes and returned to my old friend, the couch. After finding a decent programme I looked at my phone again to find another text from Axel. This one said 'I know you've read all my texts.' I sighed and wished there was someone to rant about this to. I don't know how to say sorry now. Another text came through, 'I'm sorry. I went too far. Roxas, please don't ignore me.' And then another, 'I miss you,' I could imagine him saying it. One hand twisting up to the back of his neck as he looks down at the ground. A genuine, nervous smile creeping on to his face. I put my phone back down and continued watching the TV. I'll decide later.

'Later' never came as I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up to Sora shaking my shoulder.

"Rox! It's eleven!" he did that funny thing where he whisper-shouts something, "Mom's asleep and Demyx has Zexion around,"

"Oh great. I've been asleep for like twelve hours. I'm never gonna sleep tonight!" I hung my shoulders in despair, "How was Kairi? And Seifer for that matter,"

Sora sat next to me on the couch but sat crossed legged and so one whole side of his body was against the cushions, "Well, Kairi was really nervous but me and Riku managed to convince her to tell Seifer. He was really angry at first saying stuff like 'how do you expect me to raise a baby at 19?' Riku made it worse because he brought up the fact that 'at least you're older than the one who's going to be giving birth to the baby.' Eventually we calmed Seifer down and he said he definitely wants to be part of the baby's life," Sora finished with a huge intake of air and grin on his face,

"At least he's not going to abandon her," I said smiling slightly,

"Speaking of which," my brunette twin began, "When me and Riku left them alone we heard them talk about their 'romance'," Sora giggled this time – always manly,

"What, so they're getting back together?" I asked intrigued,

"Maybe. But I dunno. I'm going to bed," Sora yawned, standing up,

"See you in the morning,"

And with that my twin had returned to his privacy.

I stood up, shakily, and made my way to my own room. Looking at my phone as I climbed the mountain of stairs I saw the many more texts and calls from Axel.

I'll reply later.


	13. Chapter 13

**9 DAYS EARLIER**

"ROXASSS!" Demyx practically screamed from downstairs,

"Shuttp. Go away. Leave me alone," I mumbled,

"ROXAS!" He hollered again,

"NO! LEAVE ME BE! I'M SLEEPING!"

"FINE YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Everything went quiet and my mind was rejoicing… Only to be dampened by someone being pushed through my door.

I sat up, "What the –" I blinked. It was Axel, "Hell?" My voice hitched. God damn it!

"Demyx pushed me in here," Axel held his hands up in defence. I blushed at his bashfulness and then realised he could see my upper torso ( _which yeah he had seen before, but still_ ) complete with my bed head and sleepy eyes. _Hey… I somehow fell asleep at one point!_ I squeaked as I pulled my covers up and around my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I scowled and furrowed my eyebrows in unison,

"I wanted to apologise and it ended up with me being shoved into your bedroom…" Axel laughed. He _laughed_. He had the _nerve_ to laugh. When he was trying to apologise. But he was apologising. That's all that mattered, "Want to get a coffee?"

Axel waited the half hour it took for me to shower and dress so we could go for a coffee.

We arrived at the nice little coffee shop around noon and decided to get lunch while we were there. I ordered a green tea with a prawn salad sandwich. Axel ordered a cappuccino with an all-day English breakfast sandwich. We sat in a booth in the corner of the shop waiting for our lunch.

"I'm sorry, Roxas,"

"No. I'm sorry. I went too far," I really regret the whole debacle.

We sat in silence until our food and drinks came.

"I think we should all go to the cinema tomorrow," Axel began sipping his coffee, "All nine of us. Maybe Seifer if Kairi wants him to come," how did Axel know about Seifer? He must have seen me startled as he added, "Xion tells me the gossip,"

I smiled, "Okay, sure. We should ask everyone later,"

And that was how everything went back to normal. Sort of.


	14. Chapter 14

**8 DAYS EARLIER**

Axel ended up staying round with Xion. Sora was with Riku and Demyx was perfectly happy to still have his old friend.

"So guys, Axel said yesterday that we should go to the cinema today. All nine of us," I woke fully from the couch I was sharing with Axel. It's nice to know whose foot was up your ass all night,

"But I'm working today!" Demyx complained looking like he had been shot,

"We'll just go without you. Maybe next time Dem-Dem," Axel sounded… Huskier when he's just woken up. Or sleepy for that matter. Or both,

"What?!" Demyx's mouth dropped wide open as his eyebrows furrowed together, "That's not fair. You have to wait for me to finish work!"

Xion laughed before she piped up, "Of course we're going to wait for you, Dem. Axel was just teasing you. It's what he does best,"

The four of us – well three –set out on a mission. We rang the others and asked as Demyx reluctantly got ready for work. Everyone was able to come as well as Seifer so we decided to meet at six outside the cinema. Demyx had requested we walk him to work today – which we did so we were now standing outside the music store.

"So," Xion looked from me to Axel and back again, "Where to now?"

"Ummm…" I had no idea and by the sounds of it, neither did Axel,

"Oh well, we can go shopping! You can help me!" Xion squealed with excitement and dragged us away.

Me, Xion and Axel arrived at the cinema at ten to six. We had spent SIX hours shopping. Why? We saw Kairi, Seifer, Sora, Riku and Namine standing near the wall outside. We walked over, everyone greeting one another before Namine spoke up, "I guess we're just waiting for Dem and Zexion now then," that girl always speaks so softly.

When Demyx and Zexion finally arrived we all waled in and had debates on what to watch. Namine and Kairi wanted the romance – typical. Me, Axel, Demyx and Riku all wanted to watch the new horror out. The others couldn't really care less. We bought the tickets and popcorn and headed inside the room.

Nearly an hour later and the movie was finally beginning to get really interesting. I was sitting next to Axel which happened to be behind everyone else. Typical. Since we both loved the horror genre we were whispering the whole movie – discussing theories of how the movie would finish. The woman was crawling through these secret tunnels inside her house to escape from this supernatural being (or something) that was invading the house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel's head turn to look at me, I continued to watch the movie because it was just too compelling. Suddenly the supernatural being smashed through the wooden walls and started clawing at the woman's body. The woman was screaming and I was being defended but Axel was still looking at me.

Tearing my eyes from the screen I looked at Axel. He simply smiled, I smiled back. Simultaneously, our heads turned back to the screen to watch the horror but I could no longer concentrate since a warm, slender hand had wound itself into mine. It's alright to hold your best friends hand, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**7 DAYS EARLIER**

"Roxas! You have packages!" my mother called up the stairs from the kitchen where she had placed the apparent packages.

I stood up from my computer desk chair and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I marched over to the two packages on the counter and picked up the note that was on top. Inside it read: 'Roxas, remember how you owe me something? Well, do you like raisins?'

I was utterly confused, what on earth was he talking about? I daintily placed the letter on the counter and opened the first and smallest box. It was… _Filled with hundreds of raisins._ What the hell? I placed the first box to the side and began to open the second to find a smaller box inside with another note on top. The note read: 'Well, how about a date?' with a smiley face. I opened the second package to find dozens of dates. That's such a pun!

"Mom! Who left the packages?" I yelled, becoming frantic,

"Your friend with the crazy hair," she replied with a sweet smile.

Axel…I'd never thought of him that way. I mean, yeah I had – have – a crush on him but I've never pursued it. I just never thought it would happen. A smile slowly slithered onto my face. I picked up my phone and texted Axel: 'Funny'.

No more than a minute later I got a reply saying: 'Come outside'. I frowned and made my way to the front door. Opening it, I stepped outside to find Axel there beaming.

Eventually he spoke up, "Well? How about a date?"

I laughed, "Maybe. When would it be?"

"Maybe today, at the funfair,"

"Maybe I should go and grab my shoes,"

"Maybe you should,"

"Maybe I'll be back in a minute,"

"Maybe I'll be waiting here,"

"Maybe…"

The conversation went silent as I realised the flirting was going off that scale. I came back to reality and ran to my room. I grabbed the first pair of shoes I could find before yelling that I was going out to my mom.

We walked as the funfair was in a field that was a few minutes from where I live. We arrived there to find the place booming – kids, teenagers and adults alike running and walking from one ride to the next. Bright lights flashing, rides whirring and people screaming. Axel sauntered up to the booth and bought two wristbands for us to get on the rides.

"I could have bought it myself," I mentioned,

"Ahh, it's a date. My pleasure," Axel stopped and bowed to prove his point, "So, which ride first?"

I thought looking round. And then it struck me. I grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him, beaming,

"Where are we going?"

"The funhouse!"

Two hours later and me and Axel had pretty much been on every single ride. It was beginning to get dark now – it was around nine as Axel arrived in the evening.

"Axel," I said softly grabbing his hand, "Thanks for this. I had a lot of fun,"

Axel smiled before saying "I'm glad. I like you Roxas,"

"Ditto,"

"Ditto?" Axel gasped, "I've been the perfect gentleman all evening, I tell you I like you and you say ditto?!" Axel pretended to be shocked and upset but I knew he knew I was joking. If you understand me.

"I'm joking," I laughed, "I like you too, Axel,"

He bent down slowly as I began to sweat. His reached my face and clasped one cheek. He kissed it, "I'll walk you home,"


	16. Chapter 16

**6 DAYS EARLIER**

I think I woke up still smiling. Honestly. I text Axel good morning and checked the time. It was 10:47. I slithered out of bed and to my wardrobe, I pulled out my black jeans and a red shirt. I took the clothes to my bathroom so I had clothes on-hand to change into after my shower.

After my shower I left my hair in the state it was in to let it air dry. I cannot be bothered to style it today, I'll wear a beanie if I go out. I walked into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. While in there my phone raang.

"Hey Xion,"

"Hi Roxas,"

"What's up? You don't usually call,"

"Oh I just wanted someone to speak to. I'm bored,"

"How can anyone who lives with Axel be bored?" I laughed,

"He's not in. mom gave us a surprise visit today. You know I've never got on with her but her relationship with Axel is even worse,"

"Have you tried looking for him?"

"No I don't know where he'd be,"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I know I've only been close to Axel for a little while but even I know it's unusual for Axel to disappear like this.

After a long phone call with Xion I thought I'd go and look for Axel. About half an hour of looking everywhere I found myself at Station Heights. Where was he? I looked up in desperation, hoping the sky would give me a clue. And it did. Someone was sitting at the top of the abandoned clock tower. Where Axel has taken me before.

After finally reaching the countless flights of stairs I reached the top. Resting my hands on my knees I caught my breath before walking around the corner. There was Axel, head in his hands, looking miserable as hell. Screw that, he looked crushed, lifeless. I timidly sat myself down next to Axel, legs hanging off the tower and arm slipping round his waist. My head settled on his shoulder as I said "I know you're not okay so I'm not going to bother asking. But I'm always here to talk,"

Axel opened his mouth and then shut it again with frustration spread all over his face. Again he tried, "My mom's bac in town. I thought I'd never see her again and I was fine with that,"

"Xion said you never exactly saw eye to eye,"

Axel tried laughing, "That's an understatement. She is a horrible, _horrible_ person," he switched back to the lifeless form,

"Why what has she done?" I squeezed my arm around him tighter, "Unless you don't want to talk of course,"

"She used to make me and Xion buy her drugs. When dad used to go away on business trips she used to go off the rails. Like she'd use every day and she would drink every day. I had to make Xion meals and take her to school because our mother was too busy being an addict. It came to the point where she's hit us, swearing at us for existing. Dad stayed with her for us. And the fact that she said she'd stop. Then when dad came home one day, he had the police with him. She got sentenced. I was never told for how long and I was never told any details but I guess she's out now. If dad lets her back I'm leaving and I'm taking Xion with me,"

I wracked my brain for something – anything to say but Axel continued,

"To be honest, everything would probably be better without me,"

Suddenly my body jerked and I found my palm across his cheek, "Stop it Axel! You're scaring me! There's so many people that would disagree! We all love you! _I_ love you!"

Simultaneously our eyes widened at what I'd just said, "L-Lets go to the coffee shop," I stammered, standing up, dragging the redhead with me.

We arrived at the coffee shop and slid into a booth instantly. I took my phone out and told Xion I had found Axel, told her the situation and asked if her mom was staying. Axel was completely unaware of this but I had more important issues with him that I needed to get to the bottom of first.

"Axel…" I started slowly,

"Yes?" he put his coffee cup down and looked towards me,

"Um… What I said earlier… I shouldn't have. I don't know if I'm serious or not yet. It's just I-"

"I know," he cut me off, "It takes time for everyone. It was a spur of the moment thing,"

"Oh, good," I paused pursing my lips together, "wait, I don't mean I want to stop this! I want to carry this on, whatever _this_ is,"

"I know," was the instant reply, "Thank you, Roxas. You know exactly what to do,"

 _BEEP BEEP_

I picked my phone up. Xion had texted back. I grinned and shoved the screen under Axel's surprised eyes. His mum's moving a whole neighbourhood away and Xion and Axel are staying with their dad. Axel broke out into the biggest smile I have ever seen. Like a child who's been told they're going to Disney World. he grabbed my hands, stroking each with his thumb. We sat there in silence, staring at each other. Just like the staring contest at the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

**5 DAYS EARLIER**

I stayed at Axel's last night and I'm staying again tonight. Last night was perfect, we laid there and cuddled and watched TV and played and talked until we fell asleep. Technically if you think about it, I slept with Axel last night. We also had our second kiss… And the third was coming soon.

I shifted slightly in bed. Axel's arm was around my waist and I didn't want to wake him.

"Roxas, you don't have to be so timid, I'm awake,"

I turned forgetting my worry, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I found you too adorable to stop," Axel smirked oh so sexily.

I grinned, turning onto my stomach and edging closer, "Yeah?" I found myself whispering, staring from his eyes to his lips.

"Hey, Axel have you seen my-" Xion barged into Axel's bedroom as he immediately shoved me off of the bed. Obviously to stop Xion from finding out.

She frowned, "Why did you push Roxas off the bed?"

"He woke me up," he grumbled trying to make the lie believable,

"Oh, okay. Um, have you seen my laptop? I can't remember where I left it,"

"You left it in the laundry room. You were watching videos while folding you clothes up,"

"Thanks, Axel! Morning, Roxas," she shouted from the hall while and after closing Axel's bedroom door.

Axel turned to me, "Sorry. Reflexes," he pulled the covers off to reveal his black pyjama bottoms and his very defined stomach. As he stood up I thought it would be sensible if I did too. Axel grabbed my arms and pulled me close, he rested his chin on my head while his hands were dangerously close to my ass. I shifted and looked up at him. Before long I tiptoed to reach his lips while he was slightly bent over. Serves him right for being so damn tall.

At first we were just kissing but I had gripped his lower lip with my teeth, tugging. Axel moaned slightly, snaking his tongue out to invade my mouth. His hands were ghosting all over my back and mine were grasping handfuls of hair. His tongue was fighting for dominance in my mouth and by this time his hands had reached my ass so I took my chances and jumped. My legs hooked around his waist while my arms wound around his neck. Axel's hands had moved to my upper thighs to keep me up. He turned, moving closer to the bed before he threw me onto the mattress. He was kinda straddling me and each hand was on either side of my head so I was trapped. Axel moved his lips to my ear, nibbling on it as I threw my arms around his back and shoulders. Soon after his lips had moved to my neck and started sucking and licking. I have to admit that felt very nice. What neither of us knew though, was the younger sister who had cracked the door open to confirm her suspicions. She smiled and left the room, leaving no trace of her presence. His hands had moved down there and tried to pull my pyjamas down.

"No! Please don't!" I pulled away and gripped his upper arms,

"Awh, but-" Axel looked like he had been denied the crown jewels,

"Please. Can we wait? At least until my 18th birthday?"

"Fine," he sighed but smiled afterwards, "Wanna go on a date?"

"Again?" I asked surprised,

"You can go on a date more than once you know,"

"Yeah I know, but where?"

"I dunno. Let's just get dressed, leave the house and see where it takes us," Axel looked at me for confirmation.

I smiled, "Sure," and our adventure began.


	18. Chapter 18

**4 DAYS EARLIER**

After mine and Axel's date last night (in which he took me out to my favourite fast food restaurant – not romantic I know but I loved every second of it – and then a stroll in the park) I was escorted home with my stuff and fell straight asleep in the cosiness that I call my bed.

When I woke, Demyx and Sora were both in my room, sitting on the floor, playing truth or dare.

"What – when – why are you in my room?"

"We were waiting for you to wake up and we didn't know if you'd leave your room or not," Sora spoke up while Demyx seemed to be attempting the dare Sora had set him – snorting milk. Key word: _Attempting._

"Why do you need to wait for me to wake up?"

"Xion is making us all meet up together in the mall. We're going to the food court I think,"

"Mmkay. I'm not rushing though,"

Me, Sora, and Demyx were the last ones to get to the food court. Everyone else were sitting across three tables next to each other. I saw Axel. Oh wait. I can't kiss him here. I walked over to Axel with a smile plastered on my face and sat next to him. Xion, who was opposite, appeared to have watched the whole greeting.

Everyone had sat down and Xion spoke up, "I wanted you all to come here today because I think there's something you should know," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled, "Roxas and Axel are together!"

I yelped and hid my face in my hands. I think Axel was stunned because he said nothing. To be honest I think everyone was stunned because no one said anything.

Eventually: "I knew there was something going on!" it was Demyx beaming and pumping his fist in the air.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Rox!" Now Sora was sulking,

"We saw the sexual tension!" Kairi giggled uncontrollably.

I groaned in desperation while Axel sighed, laughed and then said, "Yeah I guess we're together,"

"You guess? You were making out in bed!" Xion exclaimed,

"Look, we have been on two and a half dates, you can't really moan at us for not saying anything!" I broke and sunk into Axel's shoulder,

"How can someone go on two and a half dates?" Riku asked,

"Doesn't flipping matter!" I yelled, exhausted.

Zexion who had been silent the entire time stated, "At least you got together. Roxas used to have a huge crush on you Axel,"


	19. Chapter 19

**3 DAYS EARLIER**

The doorbell was ringing. Ugh. I walked from the kitchen where I had been talking to my mom in my pyjamas. It was noon. I got up late. I opened the front door – un-ugh!

"Good…morning, apparently!" Axel said greeting me,

"Good morning!" I tiptoed up to kiss him. His lips were so soft…

"Roxas! Who is – oh!" Oops. Mom knows now then.

"Ugh! Mom! You know Axel," I grimaced waiting for her to scream or yell or something but it didn't come,

"Oh hi, Axel! Roxas didn't tell me he was dating someone let alone his brothers best friend!"

"Um, hello Claire,"

"Now all three of you are grown up and starting relationships with your boyfriends,"

"Boyfriends?" Did she know? "You know about Sora?"

"Oh please, Roxas. I knew about Sora and Riku from the start. It's so blatantly obvious. I kept trying to worm it out of them but they've never cracked," she pouted,

"But aren't you worried you'll never get grandkids or something?"

"Pffft. Grandkids. Who says they need to biological? I'm sure at least one of you will adopt,"

My mind instantly started forming images of Sora and Riku with kids. Or Demyx and Zexion. It just seemed so wrong since we're still young ourselves. Seriously, Demyx can barely look after himself, never mind a smaller version. But hey, my mom seemed pretty sure it would happen someday.

"By the way Roxas, your boyfriend bought you chocolates," she winked and walked upstairs.

What… The hell? These are the disadvantages of having a young mom.

Axel laughed and closed the front door before taking his shoes off. He walked into the living room, slumped onto the couch and said, "C'mon, let's watch some TV,"

I stumbled over to the couch to sit down next to Axel but I swung my legs over his so I could lay down. We watched TV in peace for around half an hour before Demyx came home from work with Zexion.

"Ergh, you two are like newlyweds. It's sickening,"

Zexion tutted, "Demyx behave,"

"Nice to know he's on a leash, Zex!" Axel laughed and gave Zexion the thumbs up while the couple made their way to the other couch. Well, Zexion dived and tried to drag Zexion with him.

So it looks like my decision to come home for summer was a good idea. But a sudden realisation washed over me,

"Hey, Axel,"

"Mmmm?" Axel turned his head from the TV to look at me,

"I start college soon. I won't be able to see you, your college is in Traverse Town,"

"It's not, Rox.."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean, Axel?" Demyx chirped up looking confused,

"I transferred to Radiant Garden. It works out cheaper, there's a better course there and I was able to get my own apartment,"

"You're at my college?" I slowly began to show a toothy grin. Axel came close to my ear and whispered, "You can always move in with me…"

My mouth fell open. He wants me to move in with him? In a couple months' time? I was in heaven! "Yes! Can I?" I looked upwards showing off my big blue eyes,

"Obviously! That's why I suggested it," Axel moved closer in order to hug me.

During our moment Demyx began, "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on or am I going to stay in the dark forever?!"

"I'm moving in with Axel!"

Both Demyx and Zexion's eyebrows raised, "Woah, good luck,"

"We don't need luck," Axel whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

Ten of us were sitting on the wall outside my house. We were looking out to sea where Destiny Island sat. We always used to play there, almost every day. The 'Secret Place' is there. I showed Axel last time we were there. Maybe we should go again, just for a day. It's still early in the morning too…

"Hey, guys, why don't we go to Destiny Island? We could all go and grab our swim suits, pack lunch and go. We could take the speedboat since we're not taking suitcases this time,"

"That sounds like a good idea, Roxas!" Demyx agreed at least,

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Seifer asked, his eyes narrowing,

"We went like two weeks ago and stayed at the beach house," before Seifer could say something in annoyance I spoke again, "Besides if you would have come, someone would have been sleeping on the couch so…"

In the end we did all agree to go to Destiny Island. Everyone went to their own respective houses to grab their swimsuits and anything else they may need while me, Sora and Demyx made lunch to store in a cooler box. After we had put our swim shorts on under our clothes we headed for the pier where all of the many boats were kept and waited for the others to arrive.

As soon as the boat was docked at Destiny Island, Demyx ripped his clothes off, jumped off the boat and swam his way to Paopu Tree Island. Why he swam? I have no idea. The rest of us walked to the island as it was the highlight, if you will, of the island. Axel set down the cooler box and proceeded to strip himself which left me going red in the face.

Xion giggled and said, "See, if I didn't tell everyone about you two this would have been _really_ awkward,"

I glared at Xion as best as I could to get my point across. She just smiled and began to undress to reveal her plain black bikini. I huffed and sat at the base of the tree. I wasn't going to undress, I had only worn a v-neck with my swim shorts and I had no need to strip the shirt away.

During our time on the island, everyone had begun to do their own things. Namine was once again drawing on the pier, Zexion was being dragged into the water by Demyx, Seifer was carrying Kairi bridal style and Riku was busy dunking Sora in the water. Axel, on the other hand, had disappeared. I stood up and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. I walked to the end of the bridge and down the winding stairs out onto the sand. Peering to the left I saw the small whole in the wall leading to the 'Secret Place'. Could he? Shrugging, I began the small strut to the wall and started to walk the winding pathway. I reached the den inside to find Axel leaning up against a large boulder to say: "I knew you'd come eventually. You're not stupid," Axel sent me a sly smirk and sauntered his way over to me. He took one of my hands and dragged me to where he had been standing.

We were kissing. I can't remember when we started kissing but we were kissing. Our mouths we're currently moulded together, Axel exploring the wet cavern of my mouth. He had backed me against the wall, his hands exploring my body.

"Hey, where are Axel and Roxas?" Kairi asked looking around. A small smile crept onto Xion's face, "I bet I know,"

I had jumped onto Axel, my nails scraping across his back. Now he had fully backed me against the wall so he could rest his hands on my hips. He removed his lips from mine, moving to my neck to begin to –

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

Me and Axel instantly froze while he closed his eyes slowly as I peaked at the new voice. All eight of them were standing at the entrance. The owner of the voice – Xion – was standing with her arms crossed.

"Don't do this in a place we all know about!" Sora laughed and pointed at my guilty face,

"For the record, I didn't know about this place and neither did Zex," Demyx spoke up, he didn't know the place of this cave but he knew of it.

Okay, so yeah, we didn't think this through.


	21. Chapter 21

**1 DAY EARLIER**

It is exactly one day until my birthday and I am so pumped to finally be eighteen. Obviously it's Sora's birthday too but I've learned to share over the years. Demyx planned a party for us in the hosue and mom was surprisingly unworried about leaving the house to us for the night.

But today, however, I had accompanied Kairi. She had decided to go the sanlot to watch Seifer struggle. Kairi had informed me that Seifer had won a couple of championships and had an odd friendship Hayner. The two were struggling in the middle of the sandlot being observed by three parties. The first was me and Kair, the second was Pence and Olette and the third was Fuu and Rai. Fuu and Rai were whispering to each other while taking glances over at me and Kairi. Eventually they stopped whispering and stalked over. Fuu was the first to speak,

"You're Kairi?" her voice was soft but sharp at the same time,

"Err…Yes, I am," Kairi replied, clearly unsure of what their agenda was,

"Hey, you- " Rai began to speak but Seifer had walked over with Hyaner to silence him,

"I see you've met Kairi," Seifer smiled as he put his arm around Kairi's waist as she stood up, "I'm sure you'll treat her how you'd treat me,"

Rai engaged Kairi in conversation while Fuu stayed silent and observed. Amongst the growing group, Hayner's friends had made their way to talk to Hayner.

"ROXASSS!" everyone turned towards the direction of the one screeching my name. It was Demyx. _Of course._ Demyx waved, nearly elbowing Axel who was next to him. Zexion was safe since he must have linked arms with Demyx a long time ago to prevent this from happedning. Axel walked slightly faster than Demyx and Zexion to make his way to me quicker. He strode up and kissed me full on the lips which brought surprised faces and raised eyebrows from everyone.

"See, if Xion would have said nothing I wouldn't have been able to do that!" Axel grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder to lean.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop anyone here from being surprised," my voice was similar to that of a sarcastic tone and I turned to face Axel.

"Ergh, guys stop flirting it's still weird to see my best friend with my younger brother! Please not in front of my sweet, innocent eyes!"

Kairi suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, "In- innocent!" clearly she knew otherwise.

"Anyway, you're all invited to my little brothers' party tomorrow. It's for their birthday. We're going to play and dance and eat- "

"I'm not turning eight, Demyx,"

"I know! It was a joke!" Demyx appeared to look slightly offended… Who cares? It's Demyx!

We had been at the sandlot for several hours and now the sunset was looming. I had taken to sitting with Axel against the side of the stage foundation. Our legs were sprawled out, Axel's legs intertwined. We were holding hands, talking and Axel occasionally kissed the back of my hand.

"Roxas, I know you now like you know the back of your hand. I've thought about this for a long time and I know. I'm positive and I will never go back on this," Axel turned to look at me and took a deep breath, "Roxas, I love you,"

I gasped and gazed into those emerald eyes, "It wasn't said by accident…"

"Take your time. But I'm sure," Axel once again smiled and closed the gap between us.


	22. Chapter 22

**TODAY**

Today is the day. I'm finally eighteen!  
"Happy birthday, twinny!" Sora burst into my room with a giant grin on his face,  
"Happy birthday, Sor," I yawned and smiled back at him.  
He ran over to my bed and plonked himself down, thrusting two presents into my hands. I leant over the side of my bed to retrieve Sora's present. It was tradition ever since we were ten that we'd spend our first few moments of our birthday to ourselves. We sat on my bed, both crossed- legged and smiling with our presents in each of our laps.  
I cautiously began to open the smallest present. "Thanks, Sora. You know I love them," He had got me a Twenty One Pilots album as well as a Panic At The Disco album. Next I unwrapped the bigger present; my mouth dropped. Sora had really gone all out this year – he got me a MacBook.  
"Sora, how did you afford this?!"  
He smiled subtlety, "Mom helped me out. Now when you move to Radiant Garden with Axel you have a computer for your home and a laptop for college. I thought it would come in handy," I flung myself forward to tackle Sora and ruffled his untameable hair,  
"Thanks, little brother,"  
"Hey! I am younger by _two_ minutes!" Sora looked utterly violated. It was hilarious.  
"So, your turn, open it,"  
Sora picked up the present and began to untie the ribbon I had artistically placed on top. After tearing the paper off, he squealed. Yeah, my eighteen year old brother squealed.  
"You got me the new Vans!" He opened the box, "And an iPad!" He opened the iPad box, "And the new Kingdom Wars game!" Sora pulled me into a hug, "That's why you got that organisation job!"  
I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, kinda. But I do enjoy doing it all,"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_  
"Can I say happy birthday to my not-so-young brothers?"  
"Come in, Demyx!" Sora half shouted-squealed towards the door.  
Demyx sauntered in with two tiny, paper- thin presents. He handed one to both me and Sora before slumping into my computer desk chair. Simultaneously, me and Sora pried open the presents to each find a card with 100 munny on it which we can spend on literally anything in the mall.  
"Thanks!" Me and Sora spoke at the exactly same time which kinda freaked Demyx out a bit,  
"So, mom's leaving in a couple of hours while everyone is arriving a few hours before the party starts,"  
"By everyone, what do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes, praying.  
"Like Xion and that. Everyone else will come later,"  
"Right, we best see mom then,"

After a very long breakfast with mom, her sobbing over our ages as well as the fact I'm moving out before Demyx, we were saying our thank you's and goodbyes as she was leaving for a few days.  
"Right, boys, before we go outside I just want to tell you. Before your father left us he gave me money for you all. Now, I saved all that money up and kept adding money to it. To be honest your grandparents contributed too and- "  
"Mom! You're rambling," Demyx saved us from another ramble,  
"Sorry! What I'm trying to say is Demyx got a car for his eighteenth, so…" she opened the front door to reveal the four cars in the drive. Her white Range Rover, Demyx's blue car and two extras. There was a black car next to a red car parked in front of the driveway.  
"You got us a car? _Each?!_ " Sora screeched, running to the red car, "This one is mine, right?"  
Mom laughed and threw a keyring with a key on to Sora and passed the other to me. "It only seemed fair and now you can see us all whenever because you've all gone your separate ways. Roxas is in Radiant Garden, Demyx is up in Hollow Bastion and Sora's in Traverse Town,"  
From his car Sora shouted, "We're always going to come back!"  
Mom left soon after the unveiling of our presents and left me and Sora to play with our cars.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"You guys are lucky. How much exactly did your dad leave for you?" Riku chuckled and flung his arm around Sora. We were standing in the front garden admiring the cars.  
"I can't remember. He left when I was three and these two had just turned one,"  
"Well, you've got along fine without him," Axel sauntered into the drive and saluted Demyx while sauntering over to me.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" I faced Axel waiting for his response. When I saw him nod I dragged him upstairs to my room and onto the bed.  
"I didn't want to leave you hanging so I need to tell you now,"  
"Hanging? Roxas, what do you mean?"  
"I love you too,"  
There was silence.  
"Roxas, you don't need to rush into saying it,"  
"I'm not. From the start, I've always known it. I was just scared. But I'm not anymore,"  
"Good," Axel grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. I was flipped over onto my back, my shirt being taken off. Axel kicked his shoes off as he took his shirt off, which in my opinion, is very skilful. His hands made it down to the waistband of my jeans.  
There was a knocking at the door. Axel closed his eyes and sighed before rolling off me to sit on the floor. I sighed too but put my shirt back on to answer the door.  
It was Demyx, "You both need to come down. The party's starting soon,"  
What started off as an awkward confession turned into a very nice idea of fun and then disappointment.  
Axel stood up, putting his shirt back on. He strode over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek, "You, me, later," and with that he winked and dragged me out of the room.

I guess Axel didn't _always_ see me as the 'kid' younger brother then. I'm definitely glad I was able to come home for the summer. One last time before we all turn into adults ready to see the world. The next step for me is college, and, well, moving in with Axel.


End file.
